Volume 1
Zenki's Awakening The Volume: Zenki's Awakening is the first of twelve volumes of the original Kishin Douji Zenki manga series. It introduces the reader to the main cast of the series, various tools used by the protagonists and antagonists, as well as the main location of the series' events. The original, Japanese title of this volume is Zenki kakusei no maki, which is featured via it's Kanji and Furigana writings, which are 前鬼覚醒の巻 and ゼンキかくせいのまき respectively. While the Kanji writing can be both found on the cover and in the table of contents of the physical copy, the Furigana writing is only present in the table of contents. Table of Contents * Prologue ** Chapter 1.1 - "Zenki's Awakening" ** Chapter 1.2 - "The Child and the Demon God" * The Chapter: Master of the Dark Arts - Amon ** Chapter 2.1 - "The Secret of the Demon God's Liberation" ** Chapter 2.2 - "Ceremonial Demon - Gehoumen" Author Comment This is a translation of Yoshihiro Kuroiwa's author comment, that can be found on the backside of the manga's cover: Yoshihiro Kuroiwa (aka 黒岩よしひろ or Kuroiwa Yoshihiro) English= Chilling out... And in one whack Volume 1 was out!!! As of our transfer from weekly to monthly releases, we deliver our first entry of the "Kishin Douji ZENKI" series. This work is my first manga. Whether you are reading this for fun, or if you have been reading my works since the old days, please enjoy it. As of now, the three-legged race with Tani-Sensei has already begun. Whether you check out this series in the short or in the long run, please respond!!! |-|Japanese (Furigana)= ちわーす・・・ やつと ( ? ) でましただい1かん!! しゆうかんからげつかんにうつリ, はじめてのれんさんの"きしんどうじ ゼンキ"をおとどけします。 このさくひんではじめておいらのまんがよんだかたも, むかしからよんでくださってるフアンのかたも, どーかたのしんでください。 たにせんせいとのににんさんさやくもまだはじまったばかリ。 どーかながいめでみて,おうえんしてくださいね!! |-|Japanese (Kanji & Furigana)= ちわーす・・・ やつと ( ? ) 出ました第1巻!! 週刊から月刊に移リ,初めての連載の"鬼神童子 ZENKI"をお届けします。 この作品で初めておいらのまんが読んだ方も, 昔から読んで下さってるフアンの方も, どーか楽しんで下さい。 谷先生との二人三脚もまだ始まったばかリ。 どーか長い目で見て,応えんして下さいね!! Manga Release Notes English= Monthly Shonen Jump Issue of December 1992 ~ Issue of March 1993 Post Publication Recording |-|Japanese (Kanji & Furigana)= 月刊少年ジャンプ・ H4年12月号~ H5年3月号 掲載分収録 Gallery= Coverart Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 1.png|The Japanese cover of Volume 1 Zenki manga cover Chinese volume 1.png|The Chinese cover of Volume 1 |-|Trivia= * The header image, that appears at the top of every manga volume's table of contents, starting from Volume 1, has been the template for the menu background in the first SNES Zenki game Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. This becomes obvious when putting both of them into direct comparision without the menu elements. Zenki's mask or face.png|The header from the manga Battle Raiden menu bg.png|The background image from the game References/Credits * All credit for the translated titles seen in the infobox and the chapters-section goes to Zenki. He presents you the entries from the original, Japanese Manga and will also keep you up to date on our progress. * All summaries were written by Semerone. * All images were collected, cropped and marked with information on the corresponding scene by Semerone, Goki and Zenki. * All trivia on this page and its subpages was added by Semerone and Zenki. * All credit for translating Mr. Kuroiwa's author comment from the backside of the manga's cover goes to Zenki. ** In the official Chinese translation, Mr. Kuroiwa's author comment was badly mangled and the English fantranslations even omitted it. *** This makes Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia the first source to feature an accurate translation of Mr. Kuroiwa's lines, which were directly translated and proofread by a native Japanese speaker. * This page and its subpages might include references and cites from the Baradise/Rose scanlations' translation, which are gradually being replaced with our own content. de:Ausgabe_1 Category:Manga